Galactic Forces
Galactic Forces was a strategy type mini-game in Clone Wars Adventures. It is a multiplayer and singleplayer, head-to-head strategy game that uses many functions from Republic Defender. The mini-game was released on June 3, 2011. Gameplay The game consists of strategizing with infantry, vehicles, and addon towers to defeat the opponent. The goal of the game is for players to destroy the opponent's Headquarters while defending their own. Both you and your opponent's headquarters will have a health bar, which is set to 100% by default, and the first player's HQ to reach 0% loses. The only way to damage the opponent's HQ is by sending in your vehicles and infantry into their territory, where they will be able to slowly deal damage to it. Much like Republic Defender, there are a variety of power ups and special abilities to aid in doing so, such as the Scatter Bomb and Orbital Strike. Players can create vehicles and infantry units by creating buildings such as Barracks or Heavy Weapons Factories. Much like Republic Defender, Galactic Forces follows an energy system, so the more powerful units the building produces, the more energy it will cost to make. Four different structures can be built, upgraded and/or sold; Infantry Barracks, Light Armor Factory, Heavy Armor Factory and Jedi Command Post. The structures can be built on any free platforms, and will continually spawn in units if not at unit cap (The Command Post is an exception; only one may be built, and it only spawns one unit at a time, which does not count toward the unit cap). Near the player's HQ, there are four slots where addons can be built, or towers that provide benefits to units during battle. The Power Station provides several energy-related upgrades, the Weapons Lab increases unit attack power, the Defense Turret attacks enemies that get too close to the HQ, the Comm Tower unlocks special attacks similar to those in Republic Defender, the Armory increases unit defense, and the Supply Center increases unit cap. When starting a match, players can either chose to be the Grand Army of the Republic or the Separatist Droid Army. Both sides have their own advantages and disadvantages on the battlefield, but if the player choses the side more suitable for them, there is a higher chance of success. Powerups will appear a different colour depending on which side the player is using; blue for the Republic and red for the Separatists. If zoomed into, the Separatist base (when playing in Singleplayer as the Republic) AI is a Bith musician. Buildings * Headquarters ** Defense Turret ** Armory ** Supply Station ** Comm Tower ** Weapons Lab ** Power Station * Command Post Units Republic Infantry *Clone trooper *ARC Trooper *Flamethrower Clone Trooper *Sniper Clone Trooper Light Armor *AT-RT *AT-PT *AT-PT Sniper *AT-PT Grenadier Heavy Armor *Saber Tank *AT-TE *AT-TE Cannoneer *AT-TE Repeater Heroes *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mace Windu *Yoda Separatist Infantry *B1 Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *Commando Droid *Droideka Light Armor *Dwarf Spider Droid *Octuptarra *Homing Spider Droid *Tri-Droid Heavy Armor *AAT *Hailfire Droid *MTT *Super Tank Villains *Savage Opress *General Grievous *Asajj Ventress *Count Dooku﻿ Category:Mini-games